


Roommates AU: Nightmares

by ThatOneGreenleaf



Series: Modern AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Roommates, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGreenleaf/pseuds/ThatOneGreenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write some Fluff </p>
<p>Roommates AU</p>
<p>Prompt: Roommate has a nightmare and doesn’t dare to sleep alone anymore<br/>Well in this case, doesn't WANT to sleep alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates AU: Nightmares

When Thorin heard he was roommates with Thranduil, he thought god hated him.

Thranduil was the son of the richest man in the city, while Thorin was just the son of a smith. He had heard alot of story’s about Thranduil, most of them weren’t very positive.

He has been roommates with Thranduil for 2 months now and has realised that Thranduil isn’t as cruel as people had told him. Thranduil had been very kind and helpful, he had helped him with a lot of things.

Thranduil always made breakfast for both of them, he helped Thorin with studying for difficult tests and more things like that.

Tonight they had to go to bed early, because they had a project the next morning that started at 6:00 AM.

Thorin said Thranduil good night and they both fell asleep really fast.

In the middle of the night Thorin was awoken by sobbing. He turned around to look at the bed next to him, where he saw Thranduil with his back turned to him. He was shaking and sobbing quietly, still Thorin had woken up from him.

He stood up from his bed and walked over to Thranduil, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Thranduil?” he asked and felt Thranduil stiffen under his touch. “What’s wrong?” Thorin asked and sat down next to him on the bedside.

It took a while before Thranduil answered “You will laugh if I tell you.” His voice sounded hoarse. “I won’t, I promise.” Thorin held his hand on his heart, even though Thranduil could not see it.

Thranduil finally sat up and turned his head to look at Thorin “You won’t” he asked with a tilt of his head. He could see that Thranduils eyes were red from the tears. “I promise” he said again and stared into those big blue, now reddish, orbs.

“I had a nightmare” he paused and took a deep breath before continueing. “It sounds stupid, but the nightmares I have are always really terrible” he trailed of and Thorin saw tears falling down his cheek. “Always about me, losing the people that I love.” He then started sobbing again, with his face in his hands.

Thorin felt pity for him, he knew that Thranduil had lost his mother on a young age. It must have been dreams like that about other people he loves. “They are just dreams, I know about your mother, but others that you love are still here” he said in a calming tone, softly rubbing his hand over Thranduils back.

After a few more sobs Thranduil looked up again and said in almost a whisper. “I am just so scared that I will lose them all.” Thorin didn’t really know what to do to comfort him. He wasn’t used to Thranduil like this, so vulnerable. Normally he is strong and rarily seen like this.

Before Thorin knew what he was doing, he realised that he was hugging Thranduil. Thranduils head resting in the nape of his neck.

After what felt like hours, Thorin let him go and asked “How do you feel now?” Thranduil looked at him and gave a small smile. “I feel better”

Thorin stood up from the bed, but before he could walk away, he felt Thranduils hand gripping his wrist. He turned around to look at him. “Stay.” Thranduil said and pulled Thorin back onto the bed.

“You’re warm” he said and hugged Thorin again. “We have an important day tomorrow” Thorin protested, but Thranduil had already pulled him closer. “Just sleep” Thranduil whispered and lay his head on Thorin’s chest.

Thorin had imagined alot of things when he heard that Thranduil was going to be his roommate. But he never expected to fall asleep in each others arms.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any Modern or AU prompts, they are welcomed!
> 
> Feedback and Kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
